


Speaking Bitterness

by Scolopendre



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hate Speech, Unfortunate Implications, gem castes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction de la fic du même nom par PTlikesTea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking Bitterness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PTlikesTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTlikesTea/gifts).
  * A translation of [Speaking Bitterness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158319) by [PTlikesTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTlikesTea/pseuds/PTlikesTea). 



Chaque gemme a son rôle dans la société. Ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde doit en être heureux.

Le premier paragraphe est un député discutant des mérites des différentes gemmes. Le second est ce qu'on en dit dans le langage commun.

……

_Saphirs_

Les cloîtres sont absolument nécessaires pour une vision claire, inaltérée par l’accès à des influences extérieurs. Leurs visions sont amplifiées par les autres, et un groupe de pas moins de trente individus est requis pour l'élaboration d'un plan d'attaque, ou pour restructurer la ville.

Quand elles sont à l’extérieur, on les remarque aux capuchons les empêchant de regarder à gauche ou à droite, uniquement droit devant elles, afin que leurs voyages ne soit pas entravé par des distractions causées par des gemmes communes. Ça leur donne un ravissant air de mystère.

_Petits monstres coincés, frigides, trop effrayés de ce qu'elles ne peuvent pas voir pour sortir comme des gemmes normales ! Toute cette histoire de « pureté » est une blague, tu sais qu'elles ne cherchent qu'à attirer l'attention des Diamants, comme si un Diamant ne ferait ne serait-ce que les REGARDER s'il n'était pas obligé de le faire…_

……

_Jaspes_

Elles sont superbes à regarder sur le champ de bataille, mais tristement maladroites en dehors de celui-ci. Le champ de bataille et ce pour quoi elles sont faites, après tout. Elles sont admirablement puissantes, et efficaces aussi. Leurs besoins sont minuscules, ce qui est une excellente nouvelle pour le budget militaire. Elles sont si adeptes de la vie frugale que vous pourriez en mettre deux-cents dans un baraquement de seulement cinquante capsules de repos, et elles seront toutes en forme et prêtes à combattre quand le besoin vient. Elles ne se plaignent pas.

_Quelles laides, laides créatures. Toute cette masse et nulle part où aller avec.Vous en avait déjà vu une essayer de descendre un chemin de luge ? C'est hilarant, elles se cognent dans, genre, tout ! Je déteste quand elles sont en permission, elles ne font qu'envahir la ville et personne ne peut plus bouger…_

……

_Rubis_

Les rubis sont très importantes pour la ville. Elles sont de petites ouvrières jamais fatiguées et douées de talents variés. Certes, il y a le problème du tempérament et nous en prenons compte mais leurs colères ne durent jamais longtemps et les dégâts ont toujours été tenus au minimum. Le bon travail qu'elles font l'emporte sur le risque, et franchement nous avons la patrouille Améthyste pour une raison. Les rubis gardent les tuyaux et les fondations de la ville en marche.

_Pourquoi doivent-elles toujours être aussi bruyantes ? Elles vont quelques part et font fuir tout le monde à cause du bruit, ils en fourrent plusieurs centaines dans un district et quand elles en ont marre, elles prennent leurs bagages et partent chercher un autre endroit à ruiner. Elles sont si insupportables que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles n'ont pas simplement leur propre section de la ville, loin des autres…_

……

_Péridots_

Aucun des progrès fait par l’espèce gemme n'aurait été possible sans le dur travail des Péridots. Ce sont des visionnaires, toujours à réfléchir à de nouveaux moyens de rendre nos vie plus faciles. Elles ont sans aucun doute rattraper leur manque de prouesses au combat avec les armes qu'elles ont apporté a l'armée. Leur ardeur est une joie à voir, et elles sont toujours polies, presque trop.

_Petits insectes pleurnichards, toujours à se vautrer pour recevoir le moindre reste de la part d'une gemme qu'elles pensent être de plus haut rang qu'elles. Comme si elles pensaient que ça les feraient sortir de la chaîne de montage ! Et est-ce que vous avez déjà réellement parlé à l'une d'entre elles ? Elles sont tellement ennuyeuses…_

……

_Lapis-lazuli_

C'est un privilège certain que de voir une Lapis au travail, vraiment. Les tickets pour les performances récentes coûtent cher, mais ça vaut vraiment le coup de le voir en personne. Elles font vraiment la plus belle musique. Je sais que beaucoup de gens font chanter leurs perles pour eux mais franchement, c'est bien plus naturel venant d'une Lapis, le flux est bien plus joli. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tout le monde comprenne.

_A quoi est-ce qu'elles servent ? Non sérieusement, à quoi est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien servir ? Elles ne peuvent pas se battre à moins qu'il n'y ait de l'eau, et même quand il y en a tu peux être sûr qu'elles se mettront à crier et s'évanouiront et attendront qu'une autre gemme se retrouve coincée à cause d'elles. Elles sont inutiles, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire._

……

_Améthystes_

Si je devais en choisir une, je prendrais une Améthyste plutôt qu'une Jaspe. Les Jaspes sont plutôt sèches, non ? Vous pouvez vraiment discuter avec une Améthyste, et elles peuvent être drôles. Oui, elles sont un peu têtues mais ça ne les rend que plus amusantes, vraiment. Le grand public se sent plus en sécurité en les voyant surveiller les rues, alors tant qu'elles font leur travail, où est le problème ?

_Elles sont horribles, il n'y a pas d'autre mots. Elles sont brutes et vulgaires et passent leur temps à tout bousculer. Au moins, une Jaspe peut entendre raison, les Améthystes font simplement tout ce qu'elles veulent. Elles sont la raison pour laquelle on ne voit plus aucune Larimars ni Lapis se balader après le troisième quadrant. Pourquoi est-ce que les Diamants laissent ça arriver ?_

……

_Perles_

Oh, elles sont merveilleuses, vous ne trouvez pas ? Si utiles et agréables à regarder. Un peu délicates peut-être, mais ce n'est pas comme si on leur demandait beaucoup de choses. Elles coûtent cher, mais pourquoi ne coûteraient-elles pas autant ? Il faut beaucoup de travail pour les fabriquer. C'est ingénieux, vraiment, qu'elles puissent faire autant de choses, vous les confondriez presque avec de vraies gemmes.

_C'est dégoûtant, vraiment, ça l'est. Encore une chose que les gemmes de l'élite ont de plus que nous. C'est pas comme si ils en avaient vraiment besoin, c'est juste pour se vanter. Et ils ne dupent personne, tout le monde sait qu'ils s'en serve pour le sexe. Vous voulez savoir à quel point c'est triste ? Ce sont basiquement des O-Box très chères._

……

_Diamants_

Les Diamants sont le ciment qui tient toute la galaxie en place. Elles sont la crème de la crème absolue, choisies pour leurs talents uniques parmi l’espèce gemme et leur expérience dans le développement de la cause des gemmes. Ensembles, elles sont les piliers supportant notre glorieuse civilisation.

_Nous devons murmurer. Elles ont des oreilles partout._

_Ça se voit, je suis sérieuse, ça se voit. Bleu à toujours l'air de vouloir arracher la gorge de Jaune, et Blanc la tiendrait à terre pour lui permettre de le faire. Même là, je ne pense pas qu'elles soit assez de deux pour elle, elle est bien trop forte._

_Et elles sont toutes plus gentilles avec Rose ces derniers temps, donc il doit y avoir une crise en ce moment. Genre, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles s'intéresseraient à Rose si elles ne cherchaient pas à la mettre dans leurs camps ?_

_Rose est partout ces derniers temps. Je veux dire, elle essaie de le cacher mais il se passe un truc._

_Quand ça explosera, ce sera énorme, moi je vous le dis._


End file.
